In a display apparatus such as a Liquid Crystal Display, an Organic Light-Emitting Diode display, in general, a Red-Green-Blue (RGB) display technique is utilized to display; such technique has a disadvantage that the brightness for display is relatively low so that the power consumption of the display apparatus increases. If the RGB color space is converted to Red-Green-Blue-White (RGBW) color space to display, the brightness for display can be enhanced and thus the power consumption is saved; however, the RGBW display technique often brings about the issue of decreased color saturation and unnatural color transition and the like, and whether a display apparatus to which the RGBW technique applied can be manufactured massively depends on the display effect the RGBW technique brings about.
Therefore, how to enhance the brightness for display while maintaining better hue, color saturation and natural color transition at the same time is a technical problem to be solved urgently.